


Bitch

by DeyVG



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Confusion, Drama, Es totalmente fuera de cannon, Estaré agregando más en un futuro, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Heterosexual Sex, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, Remordimiento, Smut, Soy mala con las etiquetas, Top Severus Snape, Trsiteza, Un poco de todo, diversion, Íncubo, ángeles y demonios
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeyVG/pseuds/DeyVG
Summary: Había pasado 1 semana desde que Severus Snape había salido de vacaciones y hoy se encontraba al borde de la muerte en un sucio hospital muggle mientras que su madre había muerto gracias a un mal golpe que le dio Tobías.Todo su cuerpo dolía y en medio de la inconsciencia y la claridad pudo darse cuenta que se encontraba rodeado de doctores que lo estaban conectando a máquinas extrañas, pero eso poco valía, ya que su vista poco a poco se iba desenfocando y oscureciendo hasta que todo su alrededor se puso de color negro.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Andromeda Black Tonks, Frank Longbottom/Rabastan Lestrange, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Arthur Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/James Potter, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black/James Potter, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Rodolphus Lestrange/Amos Diggory, Severus Snape/Other(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Severus Snape, Todos/Todos tal vez
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad no se de donde salió esto pero ajá, ahora lo empezaré a subir aquí. Disfruten de la lectura aunque pude que tenga algunas faltas ortográficas, perdón por eso. Los comentarios y opiniones son bienvenidos al igual que cualquier sugerencia.

_**La muerte es solo el comienzo de una nueva vida.** _

Había pasado 1 semana desde que Severus Snape había salido de vacaciones y hoy se encontró al borde de la muerte en un hospital muggle mientras que su madre había muerto gracias a un mal golpe que le dio Tobías.

Todo su cuerpo dolía y en medio de la inconsciencia y la claridad pudo darse cuenta que se rodeó de doctores que lo estaban conectando a máquinas extrañas, pero eso poco valía, ya que su vista poco a poco se iba desenfocando y oscureciendo hasta que todo su alrededor se puso de color negro.

Cuando la oscuridad por fin desapareció, casi se desmayaba de la impresión y del miedo que tomó posesión de todo su cuerpo gracias a lo que se presentaba frente a sus ojos. Era algo que nunca se imaginó que pudiese existir y eso provocaba el terror que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Ante sus ojos había un grupo de, por lo que se veía, demonios. Estos eran de diferentes formas, tamaños y hasta colores, cosa que lo incomodaba y le causaba escalofríos, lo único que podía hacer era, irónicamente, rezar para que no lo vieran y pasara desapercibido mientras se le ocurría una manera de salir de ese lugar.

Debió haber sabido que era estúpido rezar tomando en cuenta que se encontraron en el infierno, como si fue cámara lenta los demonios se giraron para verlo, algunos de ellos se lamían los labios mientras que otros lo miraban con curiosidad.

Antes de que los demonios se acercaran lo suficiente como para tocarlo apareció un demonio con un traje extraño y de inmediato todos se alejaron de él exceptuando a lo que parecía ser el caballero recién llegado.

-Debes acompañarme, nuestra señora solicita su presencia en el palacio- Dijo el demonio con una mirada traviesa cosa que provocó un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de Severus.

-Yo no ..- No pudo terminar de hablar ya que el extraño demonio lo tomó de la cintura y una velocidad sorprendente comenzó a volar hacia el castillo que se veía a una distancia considerablemente lejos.

Lo único que Severus podía hacer era tomar con fuerza el cuello del demonio mientras esperaba a que sus pies tocarán tierra firme, no podía pensar con claridad debido a que estaba muy ocupado imaginando las 1000 maneras en las que podría morir si a aquel extraño ser se le ocurría dejarlo caer.

El chico de cabello negro estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta en que momento habían descendido y ahora estaban en tierra firme. A decir verdad ni siquiera tenía sus ojos abiertos, los tenía cerrado como si eso fuese a impedir o lo protegiera de cualquier cosa que pudiese pasar.

-Sabes, no me incómoda que te aferres de esta manera a mi cuello pero necesitamos entrar o mi reina se enojará por hacerla esperar mucho tiempo y creerme que eso no es bonito- Aquel demonio de enormes ojos rojos y forma "humana" había hablado en un tono de voz que detonaba burla y diversión.

De manera inmediata, Severus abrió los ojos y se separó del demonio como si este le quemara o fuese ácido haciendo contacto con su piel. Miró a todos lados en búsqueda de una ruta de escape pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que esto era imposible ya que el castillo en donde se encontraba parecía rodeado de lava, cosa que el subconsciente del chico solo atinó a pensar que era demasiado cliché.

-Yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí- dijo cuándo se dio cuenta que no valía la pena buscar como escapar, por el momento no podía hacer nada.

-Pues estás muerto y mi reina quiere tu presencia frente a ella. Deberías estar agradecido, puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, hay muchas personas que les encantaría divertirse contigo- El demonio simplemente se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar hacía las puertas del castillo mientras silbaba una canción.

Severus maldijo y no le quedó de otra más que seguirlo, no era muy inteligente quedarse a su suerte en un lugar que no conoce, en especial si este es el infierno.

-¿Tienes un nombre?- Preguntó con duda, necesitaba hacer por lo menos un amigo allí para que este le explicara las cosas y si lo requería también lo protegiera.

-Mi nombre es Agliaret y soy el general del infierno- contestó con naturalidad y una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Un gusto, Agliaret. Yo soy Severus Snape- contestó tratando de sonar respetuoso, era conveniente tratar de hacerse amigo de ese demonio en particular ya que podría ayudarlo en caso de que se metiera en problemas.

-Ya sabía tu nombre, al igual que mi reina y mi señor, después de todo ellos son los que dirigen esté lugar- una vez más su sonrisa era burlona. Severus estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez lo matarían o torturarían.

Miró de reojo a Agliaret y lo examinó un poco, él tenía el cuerpo de un humano salvo por dos cuernos de color negro que sobresalía de su rubia cabellera.

No pudo responder ya que llegaron a una puerta que, por lo que parecía, estaba hecha de oro. Agliaret tocó dos veces antes de escuchar una dulce voz proveniente de detrás de la puerta. Severus no pudo evitar estremecerse y tratar de pensar en otra cosa ya que los nervios lo estaban consumiendo.

Una vez que la puerta se abrió ambos entraron y de inmediato observó como el rubio se arrodillaba por lo que Severus imitó su acción sacándole una sonrisa al demonio que se encontraba sentado en su trono.

-Gracias por traerlo ante mí, Agliaret. Ya puedes retirarte- Una vez dicho eso, el demonio rubio hizo una última inclinación mirando de reojo a aquel pelinegro antes de salir cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-¿En qué puedo servirle, Reina?- dijo con el mayor respeto que pudo mientras aún continuaba arrodillado, en ese momento agradecía a Malfoy por enseñarle ese tipo de cosas.

-Vaya, aprendes rápido, muchacho. Puedes levantar tu cabeza y mirarme- el tono de voz que aquella mujer había utilizado se asemejaba a burla pero Severus pudo detectar la demanda que había en ella.

Al levantar la vista el joven mago no pudo ocultar la sorpresa que adornó su rostro, en frente de él se encontraba una mujer que parecía tener 23 años, su cabello era de color rojo, era un rojo tan intenso y llamativo que provocaba ganas de peinarlo y adornarlo con flores blancas para que contrastase. Sus ojos eran de color gris, un gris mucho más hermoso que los de Lucius mientras que sus labios eran de un color rojizo que solo resaltaba más su hermosura.

-Agradecería que dejaras de observar a mi amante para que prestes atención- Una voz autoritaria y burlona hizo eco en aquel enorme salón.

De manera inmediata Severus volteo a ver al dueño de aquella voz. Aquel ser tenía el cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos, estos tenían un brillo malvado impregnado. Su piel era demasiado blanca pero no al punto de ser enfermizo. El Joven al ver a ambos entendió porque eran amantes, ambos hacían una muy bonita pareja.

-Perdóneme, no era mi intención faltarle el respeto, señor- Una vez más bajó la mirada e inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo.

-¿No es asombroso, cariño?- La mujer de cabellera roja se había levantado del trono y había abrazado al recién llegado por la espalda mientras sonreía.

-Lo es. Levántese, joven. Queremos tener una conversación con usted- al levantar la cabeza, Severus miró como la sonrisa burlona de aquel hermoso hombre había desaparecido y ahora estaba serio.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren decirme?- Pronunció levemente nervioso, era comprensible ya que ambos demonios habían abandonado toda burla y ahora quedaba solo un rostro serio e inexpresivo.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de quienes somos nosotros?- La chica pelirroja preguntó con su voz suave y melódica suavizando un poco sus facciones del rostro al ver el estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo del joven pelinegro.

-Yo, la verdad es que no sé- El murmullo apenas se escuchó en el inmenso salón en donde se encontraban.

-Yo soy Lucifer y ella, ella es la hermosa e inteligente Lilith- Los ojos del joven se agrandaron al saber la identidad de aquellos demonios mientras que inevitablemente su cuerpo temblaba un poco.

-No tiene que temernos, ¿Eres un mago, Verdad?- una vez más la voz de Lilith hizo que el pelinegro se tranquilizara mientras que asentía lentamente.

-Te necesitamos, Te hemos estado observando y sabemos que tienes conocimientos de hechizos y magia antigua- La voz de Lucifer era más suave al igual que su rostro, casi se podría decir que su mirada era una de esperanza.

-Necesito que me quites una maldición, tres Ángeles han hecho que 100 de mis hijos mueran diariamente- La voz de la mujer pelirroja era dura y hablaba con resentimiento. Sus facciones se habían tensado y sus ojos mostraban odio.

Después de un momento de completo silencio donde el chico parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos causando la desesperación de Lucifer, este por fin habló.

-Me parece haber leído algo de eso en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca. La maldición puede ser reversible pero no podré hacerlo solo, ese tipo de hechizos son muy poderosos y solo aumenta su poder el que haya sido realizado por tres ángeles- Severus trataba de recordar todo lo que se necesitaba para romper aquel maleficio, era cierto que solo nunca iba a poder romperla.

-Dinos que es lo que necesitas y nosotros nos encargaremos de darte todo- La sonrisa de Lilith era muy brillante e hizo que el corazón de Severus se llenara de calidez por lo que su mirada se volvió cálida y una leve sonrisa escapó de sus labios cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Lucifer.

-Necesito dos magos y tres demonios, estos debes estar relacionados con usted, Lilith. También necesitamos algunos amuletos y un poco de sangre de los tres ángeles, con una gota es suficiente- Severus no tenía ningún inconveniente en ayudarles a romper la maldición, eso podría ayudarle a ganar su confianza o aunque sea un favor.

-Te daremos todo, hoy mismo haremos el ritual. Lilith, ve por los dos magos y los demonios, yo me encargo de traer la sangre de esos tres angeluchos y tal vez pueda divertirme un poco- La sonrisa que había adornado los labios de lucifer hicieron que el joven mago sintiera un poco de miedo y algo de curiosidad.

Ambos demonios están salido mientras conversaban algo que Severus no alcanzó a escuchar dejándolo solo en, al no saber qué hacer, simplemente se sentó y esperó a que regresaran, no era estúpido como para explorar o huir, era un lugar engañoso y cualquier en falso podría desatar la ira de aquellos seres de hermoso parecer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus se estaba quedando dormido cuando por la puerta entró Lilith seguida de dos personas y detrás estaba Agliaret junto con un demonio que no conocía.
> 
> -Severus, aquí están ambos magos y los demonios, Lucifer será el tercero, supusimos que con su poder iba a ser más fácil romper la maldición- La mujer pelirroja tenía una hermosa sonrisa que solo resaltaba su belleza, cosa que hizo sonreír de manera inmediata al joven mago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segundo capitulo, perdón si hay algunas faltas ortográficas, no tengo beta así que lo estoy haciendo con la mejor ortografía que puedo. Se aceptan sugerencias o comentarios.

Se estaba quedando dormido cuando por la puerta entró Lilith seguida de dos personas y detrás estaba Agliaret junto con un demonio que no conocía.

-Severus, aquí están ambos magos y los demonios, Lucifer será el tercero, supusimos que con su poder iba a ser más fácil romper la maldición- La mujer pelirroja tenía una hermosa sonrisa que solo resaltaba su belleza, cosa que hizo sonreír de manera inmediata al joven mago.

-Sería de mucha ayuda, como necesito la sangre de los 3 demonios iré avanzando mientras llega el señor Lucifer-El chico no los estaba viendo en ese momento ya que estaba concentrado mirando el suelo para ver cuál era el lugar indicado para dibujar los amuletos y las runas.

Por un momento nadie dijo nada y el ambiente estaba tornándose incomodo por lo que el mago más joven levantó la vista tapándose con los rostros sorprendidos de los recién llegados mientras que Lilith ajena a todo solo sonreía.

-Mmm, necesito la sangre ahora- Dijo el pelinegro más para romper el silencio que porque en realidad lo necesitará.

-Hagan lo que él dice, chicos. No quiero ninguna falla- La voz de Lilith era autoritaria y demandante lo que hacía que cualquiera realizara su pedido de manera inmediata.

Frente a los demonios aparecieron tres copas y tres cuchillos diferentes, cada uno era diferente y tenían sus nombres impresos en ellos por lo que los dos demonios no dudaron en tomar ambos objetos y hacerse una cortada a todo lo largo de sus manos dejando que su sangre cayera a la copa, su sangre era espesa y de un color entre negro y café cosa que le daba un poco de asco al joven mago.

-Lilith, si no es mucha molestia ¿me podrías proporcionar ciertos objetos que necesito?- La voz de Severus era suave y tentativa, su cabeza se mantenía abajo como una muestra de sumisión ante la mujer.

-Claro, dime cuales son los objetos que necesitas- Lilith respondió de manera inmediata. Ella necesitaba romper la maldición para así poder crear el ejército con el que podrían dar pelea a dios.

-Necesitare un pincel y un plato grande, necesitaré dos hojas de papel y un lápiz, también ocupo su sangre, Lilith- Severus levantó la cabeza pero no veía a la mujer pelirroja, estaba viendo la copa con la sangre de ambos demonios.

-Está bien- Lilith movió la mano y en frente de ella aparecieron los objetos que necesitaba mientras que la sangre brotaba de su mano y caía en una copa recién aparecida.

Severus tomó el lápiz que estaba en el suelo y comenzó a escribir algunas cosas en la hoja bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes. Una vez que terminó de escribir miró a los dos magos que estaban en el lugar.

-Esté es el hechizo que utilizaremos, léanlo y traten de aprendérselo o por lo menos si lo leen que no se equivoquen- Ambos magos de nombres desconocidos tomaron sus respectivas hojas y las comenzaron a leer.

Antes de que Agliaret dijera algo Lucifer apareció en medio del salón lleno de rasguños y con la ropa desarreglada pero en una de sus manos tenía tres bolsas de color rojo claro.

-He llegado y aquí está la sangre- La voz del demonio era la de una persona que había ido a comprar algo en el supermercado y no la de alguien que acababa de tener una pelea con tres ángeles.

-Tienes que poner tu sangre en la copa vacía para que Severus continúe- Lilith inmediatamente le dijo para posteriormente arreglar la ropa de Lucifer con solo un movimiento de manos.

Lucifer solo sonrió antes de tomar el cuchillo y hacer lo que los otros 3 demonios hicieron -Sabes, un agradecimiento me vendría bien-

-Mmh, puede que está noche te de tu agradecimiento.. O puede que no- La mujer comentó con burla y algo de seducción mientras que lo veía con diversión.

-Ow, eso es un no- El hermoso hombre fingió dolor mientras se tocaba el pecho.

Severus los ignoró y tomó las tres 4 copas con sangre para después vertir la mitad en el plato. Una vez hecho eso, con el pincel empezó a trazar un símbolo logrando así que la sangre se mezclara.

-Necesito una varita para realizar algunos hechizos y también veladoras- Comentó Severus mientras continuaba trazando el símbolo dentro del plato que contenía la sangre.

-Estás en el infierno, no necesitas de una varita- dijo Lilith ignorando lo que Lucifer le estaba diciendo y apareciendo las veladoras.

-Oh, gracias por mencionarlo- Sus labios a penas se movían susurrando cosas incomprensible para los que se encontraban en el lugar.

Una vez que dejó de susurrar con el pincel comenzó a dibujar un gran pentagrama con la diferencia que tenía cadenas alrededor de la estrella. El pelinegro tomó las copas con sangre y una por una comenzó a dibujar diferentes runas al rededor del pentagrama hasta que solo quedaba 1/4 del contenido.

Nadie interrumpió al pelinegro ni preguntó nada, solo lo observaban mientras que el joven mezclaba la sangre de los ángeles con la de Lilith cosa que hizo que está misma comenzara a burbujear. Severus comenzó a susurrar algunas cosas mientras que sus manos se pasaban por arriba de la sangre causando que al poco tiempo está dejara de burbujear.

-Necesito que te acerques, Lilith. No haré nada malo, solo te tocaré un poco para dibujar algunas cosas- dijo el pelinegro mientras que se levantaba del suelo con el plato que contenía la sangre mezclada.

Lilith se acercó a Severus de manera confiada cosa que tranquilizó al pelinegro. El chico metió su pulgar y primero dibujó una cruz y una cruz invertida en la frente de la mujer. Una vez hecho eso, con otro de sus dedos comenzó a dibujar diferentes runas y símbolos por el cuello y brazos de Lilith hasta que solo quedaba poca sangre siendo está la que fue vertida en su cabeza. Una vez terminando con Lilith, Severus puso las veladoras en su lugar correspondiente.

-Bien, es hora de comenzar. Necesitaré que te pares en medio del pentagrama mientras que en frente de ti está lucifer, Agliaret y el otro demonio deben estar a cada lado de ti, sentirás dolor pero por nada te deben de tocar, eso haría que el ritual se rompiera. Nosotros tres debemos de estar atrás de ustedes mientras que decimos el hechizo.- De manera inmediata todos tomaron sus posiciones mientras que respiraban fuertemente a causa de los nervios, la tensión en el aire era palpable y los dos magos miraron a Severus quien solo asintió y comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

 _Înaintea voastră, vă prezint magia mamei, astfel încât sub voalul vostru să ajute aceasta să fie eliberată de legăturile care au fost impuse datorită unui blestem.-_ la habitación se estaba comenzando a sentir mucho más tensa de lo que estaba y era difícil de respirar.

 _Astăzi vă cerem ajutorul pentru a reveni ceea ce a fost furat de la un nevinovat prin gândul și credința unui terț-_ Severus cerró los ojos sintiendo la leve quemadura que tenía en sus manos mientras que el suelo comenzaba a temblar de manera lenta.

 _Vrem ca el să rupă blestemul și să ne ajute să lăsăm în urmă răul cauzat pentru a realiza planul stabilit_.- Lilith soltó un jadeo al sentir la quemadura que comenzaba a hacerse más fuerte en su vientre pero luchó por no hacer mucho ruido ya que los tres demonios que estaban a su alrededor la habían visto con preocupación porque ellos también empezaron a sentir una leve quemadura en sus piernas.

 _¡Ajută-ne pe magia mamă, ajută-ne pe mama magie, nu ne abandonează și nu ne lasă spre soarta noastră!-_ La voz de los tres magos empezaban a hacerse más fuerte mientras que la quemadura aumentaba haciendo que Lilith se abrazara el vientre fuertemente y las cadenas dibujadas en el suelo empezaban a brillar, estás eran de un color rojo oscuro.

 _¡_ _AVEM NEVOIE DE AJUTORUL TĂU, AVEM NEVOIE DE CONCUELO. AVEM NEVOIE, AVEM NEVOIE, AVEM NEVOIE!-_ Los demonios ahora si habían sentido un dolor inigualable mientras que todo estaba temblando y la llama de las veladoras había tocado el techo. Los magos continuaban gritando mientras que Lilith tenía los ojos llorosos ya que su vientre se sentía lleno de fuego. Todas las cosas del salón estaban explotando y los tres magos tenían los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras que lo que estaba dibujado en el suelo tenía un fuerte color amarillo excepto la cadena. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que las cadenas dibujadas explotaron haciendo que los demonios chocaran con las paredes y el techo mientras que el humo los cubría a todos.

Una vez que el humo se dispersó y los demonios de levantaron, fueron a ver el pentagrama. Cuando lo vieron soltaron un jadeo de sorpresa al ver que las cadenas ya no estaban, al ver hacia donde estaban los magos se dieron cuenta que estos estaban desmayados mientras que de sus labios corría un hilo de sangre.

-¿Estarán bien?- Preguntó Lilith quien se había sentado aún lado de Severus mientras que tocaba su pecho con una mano ya que la otra se encontraba rodeando su estómago, se sentía diferente y aun tenía un poco de dolor.

-Lo están, ya está muertos, ¿Qué más podría pasar?- Contestó Lucifer mientras se acercaba a los magos. -Llévenlos a una habitación para que descansen-

-A sus órdenes, mi señor.- Los dos demonios tomaron con cuidado a los magos y salieron de la habitación.

-¿Crees que haya funcionado?- dijo Lilith, quien solo se tocaba el vientre y tenía la mirada perdida.

-Lo sabremos mañana, por ahora debemos esperar a que Severus despierte- Lucifer acarició la cabeza de Lilith quien lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Te dije que él iba a ser de mucha ayuda, teníamos una apuesta y yo gané- La sonrisa de Lilith era malvada haciendo que Lucifer se tensara y un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo.

\- Solo no me hagas sangrar y cuando te diga la palabra segura paras- dijo por fin Lucifer mientras soltaba un suspiro de resignación.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación estaba Severus acostado y a su lado se encontraba Agliaret esperando a que el pelinegro se despertara cosa que no fue mucho tiempo ya que este se empezó a mover y a soltar un gemido de dolor mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

-Mmm, siempre creí que te escucharía gemir pero a causa de otra cosa- dijo el general con voz burlona causando que el Severus abriera los ojos de golpe.

\- ¿Funcionó el ritual?- el joven se encontraba nervioso, no quería saber cuál sería su destino si no hubiese funcionado.

-Hasta mañana lo sabremos, por ahora descansa- El general recostó al chico quien se había sentado y puso su mano en sus ojos haciendo que este se durmiera.


	3. Chapter 3

Había pasado un tiempo cuando Severus por fin despertó, aunque estaba algo desorientado y esto había causado que se sentara mientras veía a todos lados.

Agliaret estaba supervisando a Severus por órdenes de Lucifer cosa que igualmente hubiese hecho y al ver al joven mago desorientado no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas haciendo que el pelinegro lo mirase con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Agliaret?- preguntó el mago con brusquedad aún molesto con el demonio por burlarse de él.

\- Estuviste durmiendo por 3 días seguidos, mis señores se han preocupado realmente por ti ya que Mike y Luis, los otros dos magos, despertaron hace 2 días.- Dijo el demonio mientras que sus ojos mostraban lo preocupado que se encontraba, no iba a mentir, en realidad creyó que el joven había muerto o había entrado en coma. Aunque pensándolo mejor, se sitio estúpido por creer eso, el joven ya estaba muerto.

-¿En serio? Tal vez yo fui quien utilizó más magia, pero dime ¿La maldición se rompió? -Preguntó con cierto nerviosismo que solo aumentó al no escuchar nada haciendo que el ambiente se sintiese tenso.

-Mis señores solicitan tu presencia, en este momento están en el comedor. Dijeron que cuando despertaras te llevara ante ellos- Agliaret estaba serio lo que hacía que Severus tuviera miedo de que el plan haya fallado, pero aun así se levantó y se puso unos zapatos que se encontraban en el suelo, también se dio cuenta que la ropa que traía no era de él lo que hizo que se sintiera abochornado pensando que alguien lo cambió.

Ambos iban caminando por un pasillo largo y oscuro, el silencio que había entre ambos era realmente incómodo y Severus no sabía cómo aligerar el ambiente, el mismo se sentía tenso y los nervios le estaban ganando. En su mente aparecían imágenes de cosas no muy bonitas, estaba seguro de que lo torturarían para la eternidad o algo peor aunque su mente no sabía que era peor que eso.

Agliaret iba callado, no decía nada y parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos, en ningún momento habló o le dirigió una mirada al pelinegro quien ya estaba extrañando las bromas y el ligero coqueteo del general.

Llegaron a una puerta que era de color plateado lo que le hacía pensar al joven que tal vez estaba hecha de plata, tenía incrustados algunas joyas verdes que creía que eran esmeraldas.

El demonio abrió la puerta y ambos entraron a lo que parecía ser un gran comedor, en las sillas se encontraban Lilith y Lucifer mirando a su dirección con ojos calculadores sin mencionar nada. Una vez que estuvo en frente de ambos demonios Agliaret hizo una reverencia y salió dejándolos solos sucumbidos en un silencio incómodo con un pelinegro al borde de un ataque de pánico.

La primera en hacer algo fue Lilith quien se acercó a Severus de manera lenta y con el rostro inexpresivo siendo seguida por Lucifer quien iba unos pasos atrás. Para ese entonces, Severus ya tenía ganas de llorar y estaba respirando con dificultad, su mente era un lío de pensamientos catastróficos pero fue rápidamente sacado de ellos cuando dos manos tomaros sus mejillas.

-Gracias, Gracias a ti la maldición se ha roto- Lilith había tomado el rostro de severus mientras le sonreía genuinamente, ella en realidad estaba agradecida con el mago en frente de ella por lo que no pudo evitar darle un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Estamos agradecidos contigo, fuiste de mucha ayuda y gracias a ti Lilith ahora es feliz- Dijo lucifer quien también estaba agradecido, puede que él y Lilith no sean pareja realmente pero la apreciaba mucho, si ambos pudiesen amar no dudaba que serían una pareja amorosa.

Severus no sabía que estaba pasando, el beso que le dio Lilith lo había afectado, hacía años que su madre no hacía ese gesto, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía que en verdad había ayudado a alguien, que había sido de utilidad. Que le estuvieran agradeciendo, que Lucifer se sintiese orgulloso de él siendo que su propio padre lo había aborrecido y se había encargado de hacerle saber cuan decepcionado había estado de él, eran tantos sentimientos mezclados que sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar y se odiaba por hacerlo, el llorar solo traía más sufrimiento y permitía que las personas lo lastimaran más.

-Oh, cariño. No tienes por qué sentirte mal por llorar, eso libera el alma y quita un peso de tus hombros - dijo con suavidad Lilith pudiendo entender todo lo que el joven mago sentía y pensaba, no pudo evitarlo y lo abrazó fuertemente susurrando palabras de consuelo.

-El llorar también es para las personas fuertes, sabemos por lo que has pasado y podemos decirte que eres una de esas personas- dijo Lucifer quien empezó a darle leves palmaditas en la espalda del pelinegro dándole así una rara tranquilidad.

Después de un rato en el que el joven mago ya había dejado de llorar Lilith se separó con brusquedad dejando sorprendidos tanto a Lucifer como Severus.

-Ya se, te adoptaremos. Será genial, nos serías de mucha ayuda y tu podrías hacer magia sin necesidad de utilizar varita, también podrías cambiar de forma y tendrías mucha más fuerza- Para ese entonces Lilith ya estaba divagando mientras caminaba de un lado a otro tomando su barbilla, era una idea espectacular y sentía que era lo correcto, quería tener a Severus como su hijo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó desorientado Severus, había entrado en un pequeño estado de shock al no creer que alguien tan perfecta como Lilith quisiera a alguien como él de hijo, solo era un mago debilucho que nunca supo defenderse y se ahogaba en su autocompasión.

-Podría ser genial, tendríamos a un mago que tuviera la mezcla de nuestros poderes. Sería de utilidad para la guerra que se acerca- dijo Lucifer quien también se había puesto a pensar en las ventajas de tener a Severus como su hijo. Sería una gran ventaja frente a algunos ángeles.

Lilith se acercó al joven que se encontraba confundido y sin saber que hacer tomando sus manos en el proceso.

-¿Quisieras ser nuestro hijo, Severus?- Preguntó la mujer pelirroja con una sonrisa suave que hacía que el pelinegro no pudiese negarse a nada que le dijera.

-Y-Yo, sí, sí me gustaría ser su hijo- Contestó después de un momento de silencio mientras que sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse.

-El que te conviertas en nuestro hijo implica muchas cosas, al ser hijo de Lilith pasaras a ser un íncubo y tu fuerza será mucho mayor, claro que sin dejar de ser un mago, al ser mi hijo tu magia y velocidad serán más fuertes por lo que tendrás que entrenar mucho para poder controlarte y para que aprendas a ser un buen íncubo- dijo Lucifer quien lo miraba seriamente pero en el fondo deseaba que el mago no se arrepintiera, sería un buen guerrero.

-Tu cuerpo y personalidad también cambiará, los íncubo son seres hermosos, sin ofender, que seducen a las mujeres y en ocasiones a hombres también aunque esto lo quieran negar todos, el que lo nieguen no cambia la realidad, en fin, son demonios bromistas y seductores. Lo más probable es que una vez que sea íncubo trates de seducir a alguien del castillo, no debes preocuparte ni luchar contra eso, esa será tu nueva vida- Añadió Lilith quien quería que Severus fuera consciente de todo lo que implicaba ser un íncubo, después de todo parecía ser un chico que no era nada parecido a un ser seductor.

-Yo estoy dispuesto a ser un íncubo, solo tengo una pregunta- el mago no iba a mentir, estaba nervioso, sabía lo que eran los íncubos y que estos tenían sexo pero muy dentro de él sentía que era la decisión correcta. Nunca se sintió bien estando en hogwarts ni estando en el mundo muggle, era como si no perteneciera a esos lugares.

Lilith y Lucifer lo miraron con curiosidad esperando a que Severus hablara para poder aclarar su duda.

-¿Regresaré a Hogwarts? Acabo de cursar el quinto año- En realidad Severus no quería regresar allí, todos lo odiaban y él odiaba a todos, ni siquiera Lily se libró de su odio.

-Por el momento no regresarás, pero lo harás eventualmente, necesitamos de los magos para traer a mi nueva generación de hijos.- Lilith sabía lo renuente que estaba por volver a ese lugar, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

\- Bueno, Supongo que no hay nada que hacer para evitar eso, ¿qué tengo que hacer para ser su hijo?- preguntó el joven, no importaba si tenía que regresar a ese lugar, ser hijo de Lilith y Lucifer lo valía.

-Es muy simple pero poderoso, está noche haremos el ritual. Lo único que tienes que hacer es seguir nuestras indicaciones, lo que haremos es tomarte como nuestro hijo biológico, como si fueses nacido con nuestra sangre.- Lucifer tenía una gran sonrisa, no dudaba que el joven sería un gran descendiente por lo que no quería adoptarlo, lo quería como su hijo de sangre.

-Por ahora ve con Agliaret, se ve que se llevan bien, él se encuentra detrás de la puerta.- Lilith señaló la puerta y Severus no le quedó de otra más que salir por ella dejando solos a ambos demonios.

-Llevará mi apellido primero- dijo la pelirroja una vez que el más joven salió del comedor.

-Ni siquiera tenemos apellidos- Repuso el castaño mientras que levantaba una de sus cejas y se cruzaba de brazos con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Y? Es obvio que cuando vaya a esa escuela necesitará de dos apellidos cosa que en su momento inventaremos, por ahora desde ahorita hazte a la idea que llevará mi apellido primero y no me interesa las tradiciones- Le contestó Lilith quien con una sonrisa y una mirada que dejaba en claro que no iba retroceder ante su decisión iba saliendo del comedor por una puerta diferente dejando a Lucifer con la palabra en la boca mientras fruncía el ceño.

Mientras tanto el general y el mago se encontraban fuera del castillo, más específicamente detrás de este mismo. Ese lugar en comparación con la parte de adelante estaba cubierto con árboles de color rojo y su césped era anaranjado.

-¿Me estás diciendo que los mismísimos Lucifer y Lilith te adoptarán?- preguntó con incredulidad Agliaret quien solo parpadeaba rápidamente.

-Pues sí- Contestó el pelinegro mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Vaya, me has dejado sin palabras- dijo con sinceridad el general ya que no era muy común que sus señores decidieran ese tipo de cosas.

Ambos se enfrascaron en una conversación donde el general le contaba todo acerca del infierno, ya que este iba a ser su nuevo hogar, sin darse cuenta de dos pares de ojos que los observaban. Estuvieron conversando hasta que Severus fue llamado por un súcubo la cual le dijo que era hora del ritual.

Severus se encontraba nervioso, esto marcaba un antes y un después para él. Sabía que en este momento era un simple fantasma pero al convertirse en íncubo "reviviría" y tendría un cuerpo propio.

Al entrar al salón en donde había sido su anterior ritual se sorprendió ya que en el no solo se encontraban Lilith y Lucifer, también estaba su cuerpo el cual supuso que era el que había quedado en el mundo muggle, este estaba en medio de un pentagrama que se encontraba dibujado en el suelo.

-Es hora de empezar, necesito que te acuestes a un lado de tu cuerpo- Lilith tenía un semblante serio y en sus manos tenía un cuchillo. Severus acató la orden sin decir nada y se acostó en el suelo mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Ahora sentirás dolor en tu frente- casi al instante sintió un fuerte dolor en dicha zona ya que Lilith comenzó a dibujar una runa con el cuchillo igual a la que tenía el cuerpo a un lado de él. Resistió las ganas de hacer una mueca de dolor ya que eso arruinaría el dibujo por lo que solo mordió su labio hasta que este comenzó a sangrar.

-Ya pasó la parte dolorosa ahora solo tienes que beber el contenido de esta copa, abre los ojos- la voz de Lucifer era suave pero firme por lo que severus abrió los ojos y, con ayuda del mencionado anteriormente, bebió todo el contenido de dicho objeto lo cual parecía ser sangre.

Una vez terminado de beber el contenido de la copa, el cuerpo que estaba a su lado comenzó a fragmentarse y a adherirse a su "cuerpo" cosa que le causaba un ligero cosquilleo, todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de los únicos dos presentes.

-Ya hemos terminado Severus, ¿Quieres ver tu nueva apariencia?- Preguntó la pelirroja con una sonrisa enorme mientras que aparecía un espejo en sus manos.

-¿He cambiado mucho?- Preguntó con algo de nervios al no saber cuál era su nueva apariencia.

-Cambiaste mucho pero cualquiera que te vea sabrá que eres tú.- contestó Lucifer mientras veía como el joven se levantaba del suelo y tomaba el espejo con las manos temblorosas, no iba a mentir, ese chico se miraba muy bien.

Severus no podía creer lo que veía; para empezar, la runa que estaba en su frente había desaparecido, su cabello ahora era suave y se miraba limpio con un brillo natural hermoso, su piel grasosa y enfermiza ahora se veía suave teniendo un color saludable, se notaba cuidada y sin ninguna imperfección. Su rostro también había cambiado, sus labios ahora eran de una tonalidad rojiza mientras que las ojeras que antes tenía habían desaparecido al igual que todos sus granos y sus ojos ahora brillaban pero lo que más hizo evidente su cambio era que ya no tenía su anterior nariz, ahora está era de un tamaño adecuado para su rostro que solo resaltaba sus facciones. Era realmente hermoso aunque eso era comprensible, ahora era un íncubo y estos eran bellos por naturaleza.

-Ahora te enseñaremos como controlar tus nuevos poderes al igual que te enseñaremos el hermoso acto de la seducción, para eso conocerás a tu hermano, quien es el mejor íncubo hasta ahora- Pronunció Lilith quién aún mantenía su sonrisa, ella se sentía tan feliz de tener un nuevo hijo el cual estaba destinado a grandes cosas.

Por la puerta entró un joven que aparentaba tener la misma edad que Severus, este era alto, de cabello rojo al igual que Lilith y de ojos café. Caminaba con seguridad y con una sonrisa coqueta que solo hizo que un sonrojo se instalara en las mejillas del nuevo íncubo.

-Hola, mi nombre es Danik. Desde hoy seré tu hermano y la persona que te ayudará con tus poderes de íncubo, claro que todo será bajo el respaldo de nuestra madre.- el íncubo le guiño un ojo a Severus mientras le tendía su mano para que este la estrechara.

-Un gusto, Danik. Yo soy Severus y desde hoy estoy en tus manos, espero aprender muchas cosas buenas de ti.- contestó con una sonrisa coqueta mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos y estrechaba su mano extendida. Era obvio que el joven mago estaba sorprendido pero las palabras y acciones fueron tan naturales que no le dio tiempo de pensar pero se tranquilizó al ver las sonrisas de los presentes.

Está sería su nueva vida desde ahora.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El tiempo ayuda a madurar pero también cambia a las personas dejando sorpresas en quienes creían conocerlos.

**_1 año después_.**

Hoy parecía ser un día igual a los anteriores, todos desayunaban tranquilos. Cada quien estaba enfrascado en su propia platica y mundo.

El lugar había cambiado con el pasar de los meses, ahora todo era distinto a lo que una vez fue el sistema de reglas de hogwarts

Ya no habían bromas pesadas ni peleas entre el alumnado, esto gracias a la maestra Minerva que con la desaparición de Severus se prometió cambiar y desafiar a Dumbledore haciéndole ver que el favoritismo solo acarreaba problemas por lo que todos los que se atrevían a sobrepasar el límite entre las bromas y el acoso eran castigados o incluso expulsados.

Claro que esas medidas no les vinieron bien a cierto grupo de bromistas pero tuvieron que aceptarlo cuando fueron expulsados por una semana. Sus padres no habían estado felices por lo que cuando regresaron su cambio fue notable ya que no habían bromas pesadas o insultos, habían rumores que la madre de James fue la encargada de disciplinar a los cuatro magos.

-Ah, qué día tan aburrido- Dijo un joven pelinegro el cual se encontraba jugando con su varita tirándola hacia arriba y después acachándola.

-Lily está ocupada estudiando, ha estado triste en estos días- Contestó un chico que se encontraba acostado en su cama mirando el techo sin molestarse en acomodar sus lentes.

-Todos sabemos el motivo por el que se encuentra triste- La voz del tercer joven hizo que todos dejaran de moverse.

-Remus, sabes que aún es un poco extraño. Sé que mi novia aún tiene esperanzas de que ese Slytherin aparezca ¿Pero qué puedo hacer yo? no soy el indicado para consolarla o algo- El joven de lentes ahora estaba sentado, en verdad se sentía mal por su comportamiento con el pelinegro, su madre le hizo ver sus errores de manera dura y frívola.

-Ninguno de nosotros podemos hacer nada, todos se ponen raros en estos días, todos hacen ver como si Snape se hubiese muerto o suicidado- Dijo en un gruñido el pelinegro, no le gustaba la forma en que se había tratado la desaparición del pelinegro. No creía que estuviera muerto aunque una parte le decía que si lo estaba, en realidad no podía aceptarlo.

-¿Ustedes qué creen que pasó con él? Dicen que su padre mató a su mamá pero de Snape no hubo ningún rastro- preguntó un chico rellenito mientras comía una manzana, en realidad él si creía que Snape estaba muerto, lo más probable es que ese muggle lo haya matado y escondido su cuerpo.

Por un momento todo quedó en silencio, allí estaba el principal problema de todo. Ellos sentían una terrible culpa en su interior al saber lo que había sufrido. Quien más estaba afectado era Sirius quien podía comprender lo que era vivir en una familia disfuncional en donde era maltratado. Le dolía comprender demasiado tarde el comportamiento del pelinegro, Sirius desarrolló su odio hacía las reglas sangre pura gracias a sus padres y Snape, él había desarrollado su odio hacía lo muggles a raíz de su padre que odiaba la magia.

Eran el claro ejemplo de las dos caras de las monedas, nadie era santo y nadie se escapaba de la maldad.

-En realidad no sé, y no quiero pensar en eso. Será mejor que vaya a buscar a mi novia, lo menos que puedo hacer es hacerle compañía.- James salió de su habitación que compartía junto con sus amigos. Todo ese tema lo ponía incómodo y no sabía cómo actuar ni que decir.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, las clases ya van a empezar- Dijo Remus quien también se había puesto incómodo y quería salir del ambiente tenso que se había formado. Odiaba que todo ese asunto de Snape fuera como un tabú.

-Es lo mejor- Contestó Sirius quien salió de la habitación siendo seguido por sus dos amigos.

,James estaba en la biblioteca con su novia quien se encontraba leyendo. Él sabía que esa era su manera de distraerse y no pensar demasiado.

Ella fue quien estuvo más afectada por toda esa situación. Se culpaba por todo lo sucedido y se sentía mal por haber dejado de hablar con el pelinegro, estimaba mucho a la madre de este mismo, ella siempre había sido tan buena con Lily que en verdad pasó días llorando su perdida.

-Mi amor, es hora de ir a clases. Se nos hará tarde- Dijo con tranquilidad el miope quien había tocado ligeramente el brazo de la pelirroja tratando de sacarla de sus pensamientos.

-Tienes razón, será mejor ir a clases- suspiró con cansancio, se sentía un poco desanimada pero no iba a permitir que eso afectara su rendimiento académico, ella podía dejar de lado sus sentimientos para poder prestar atención.

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la biblioteca tomados de las manos y así continuaron hasta llegar a su aula en donde se soltaron y tomaron sus respectivos asientos.

Todos los alumnos estaban en clases pensando que sería otro día aburrido y tenso cosa que era muy equivocada. Se podría decir que era comprensible ya que ellos realizaron las mismas acciones que otros días.

-Es una sorpresa tenerlo de regreso, joven- dijo el director de aquella escuela un poco vacilante. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo.

-Me alegra volver, profesor Dumbledore- Contestó con una sonrisa el joven pelinegro quien tenía una sonrisa burlona al igual que sus acompañantes.

-Veo que ha cambiado, sus apellidos también lo hicieron ¿No?- El mago estaba sorprendido y eso era algo difícil de lograr, pero es que esa situación parecía irreal.

Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que Severus quien se creía muerto había aparecido por su puerta en compañía de una mujer pelirroja y un hombre castaño quienes a decir verdad eran hermosos al igual que el joven mago, eso era algo que no podía negar.

-Queremos la reintegración de nuestro hijo a su escuela- dijo Lilith con una sonrisa y un brillo peligroso en sus ojos.

-Podemos hacer eso, Señora..- Albus guardó silencio esperando a que la mujer se presentara.

-Grimstead, Arabel Grimstead. Perdón por nuestra falta de educación- la pelirroja fingió estar apenada mientras miraba el suelo ocultando una sonrisa burlona- Cariño, preséntate-

-Claro, mi amor. Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Alaric Kerrigan- Contestó el castaño sin ocultar una sonrisa divertida al ver como la cara del mago reflejaba su sorpresa.

-Perdonen mi ignorancia pero ¿los papeles del joven están bien?- El viejo mago ahora si estaba desconcertado, todo su mundo se había puesto de cabeza.

-Todo está bien, ellos son mis padres y yo, yo soy Severus Grimstead Kerrigan- Deberían darle un premio ya que estaba aguantando muy bien su risa, deseaba poder reírse a carcajadas del mago.

-Está bien, perdonen mi imprudencia, es solo que no acostumbramos tener este tipo de orden en los apellidos- Albus no sabía que decir, lo habían pillado con la guardia baja y eso era algo que no le gustaba para nada.

-No se preocupe, estamos acostumbrados. Ahora pasemos a lo importante, como usted sabe, Severus dejó está escuela hace 1 año perdiendo así su sexto grado- Lilith hizo una pausa para ver si el mago mayor estaba entendiendo quien solo asintió dándole a entender que prosiguiera.

-Bueno, queremos que Severus entre al séptimo año, no queremos que pierda un año- La voz de Lilith era demandante y no dejaba de ver al director a los ojos quien se incomodó.

-En verdad la entiendo Señora Grimstead, pero no podemos hacer eso, él estaría atrasado- explicó el mago quien no encontraba que hacer, por algún motivo se sentía como la presa de tres grandes depredadores.

-Puede aplicarle un examen, tenemos entendido que eso se puede hacer. También sabemos que lo puede hacer en este mismo momento ya que dichos exámenes siempre están a la mano ¿O me equivoco?- La mirada de Lilith era desafiante al igual que sus palabras, ella sabía toda las reglas de hogwarts así que podía utilizarlas a su favor.

-Yo, bueno, sí, está en lo correcto. Puede hacer el examen en este momento.- Las sorpresas no paraban para Dumbledore, se preguntaba quiénes eran esas personas y como sabían eso ya que casi nadie tenía ese conocimiento.

Albus se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a uno de los estantes buscando el examen que se aplicaba a los de sexto año sintiendo la mirada de sus tres acompañantes. Una vez que encontró el dichoso examen se lo entregó al pelinegro quien rápidamente se puso a contratarlo dejando, una vez más, sorprendido al mago por la rapidez con la que lo hacía.

Después de un momento Severus terminó y entregó el examen a Dumbledore quien utilizó su magia para saber la calificación del pelinegro, él tenía la sospecha de que quería que hoy mismo el joven mago se reintegrara a clases.

-Vaya, estoy sorprendido. Has pasado el examen. Lo único que puedo decir es bienvenido al colegio de magia y hechicería.- Albus se permitió sonreír ya que estaba contento de tener información sobre severus después de todo ese asunto, le alegraba que haya sido adoptado por esas dos personas que aunque eran extrañas, se veía que le tenían cariño al joven.

-¿Cuándo puedo ingresar a la sala común?- Preguntó severus quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Está noche daremos la noticia de tu regreso y podrás ingresar a la sala común, por ahora haré que los elfos preparen tú habitación- el mago mayor estaba feliz, severus parecía una persona diferente y esa sonrisa que tenía le parecía tan inocente que no dudó en pensar que tal vez las cosas serían más fáciles para el chico.

Si tan solo Dumbledore supiera lo que escondía esa pequeña sonrisa no estaría tan confiado y por supuesto no pensaría que el pelinegro era inocente.

En realidad el mago debió haber notado que algo andaba mal ya que los tres demonios tenían la misma sonrisa y su mirada intensa puesta en él. Pero siendo de naturaleza confiada este no percibió ningún peligro haciendo que la sonrisa de sus tres invitados creciera.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos. Espero que cuide bien de nuestro hijo, Dumbledore.- Contestó lucifer mirando al mago de una manera tan penetrante que hizo que el mago se estremeciera.

-No se preocupen, está en buenas manos- Se limitó a responder ya que no quería decir algo inapropiado o que molestara a ambos padres.

-Eso espero, de otro modo me tendrá aquí una vez más y tendremos que llegar a un acuerdo- La sonrisa de Lilith era peligrosa pero no le dieron tiempo al director de decir algo ya que estos se habían ido dejándolo solo con un sonriente mago que se encontraba acariciando al fénix mientras que en su mente empezaba a pensar en cuanto se divertiría en ese lugar.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus salía del despacho en compañía del director, hace un momento habían sido informados que la habitación del pelinegro ya estaba terminada. Iban a esperar a que algún perfecto lo llevara después de la cena pero el más joven logró convencer a Albus de que debía cambiarse y tal vez así se sentiría más seguro.

No era sorpresa que la habitación estuviera lista ya que probablemente todos los elfos habían estado trabajando en terminarla lo más rápido posible.

Ambos magos iban caminando en un silencio que no era incómodo. El pelinegro estaba viendo a su alrededor mirando como el castillo había cambiado un poco.

En el camino no se encontraron con nadie ya que todos estaban en sus respectivas aulas, Severus y sus padres habían planeado todo para que nadie supiera que estaba en la escuela.

Llegaron a las mazmorras sin ningún inconveniente, solo uno que otro fantasma pero Severus les hizo una señal para que guardarán silencio, era obvio que ellos sabían lo que era.

Dumbledore le dijo la contraseña y lo acompañó hasta su habitación, él tendría una propia a petición de Lilith quien obviamente había convencido al director del colegio.

Una vez que el joven entró el mago mayor abandonó las mazmorras dejándolo solo no sin antes recordarle que anunciaría su retorno en la cena. Mentiría si dijera que no quería que llegara la hora de asistir a la cena, tenía ganas de divertirse un rato antes de empezar su recolección.

-Me pregunto si me dejarán entrar a la sección prohibida, supongo que si ya que estoy en la edad permitida. Aunque igual podría coger con la bibliotecaria.- Conversó consigo mismo, era un hábito que había adquirido hacía medio año, cuando se encontraba en soledad. Claro que era un hábito aprendido de Lucifer.

El joven pelinegro se acostó en la cama estirándose un poco. Tendría que cambiar la decoración ya que está era un poco aburrida. Su piel cosquillaba un poco ya que es obvio que la magia del castillo lo reconocería como un demonio, pero esto no le afectaba en nada, en algún momento las defensas se acostumbrarían a él y tendrían que ceder.

Hizo un movimiento con su mano y a los segundos apareció un teléfono el cual era de su pertenencia. Para alguien como él era difícil quedarse quieto y más si sentía las hormonas de todos los habitantes de ese castillo. En verdad agradecía a Lilith quien lo estuvo llevando a diferentes escuelas para que se acostumbrara a sentirlo.

La mejor manera que tenia de tranquilizarse era poner música por lo que no dudó y seleccionó la canción de su gusto.

Puso la canción de "do i wanna know" mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a redecorar su habitación. A él le gustaba mucho el estilo antiguo y pagano por lo que su habitación ahora estaba muy diferente al resto.

Una vez que terminó su decoración y quedó satisfecho saco la ropa de primera calidad que utilizaría. Lilith no iba a permitir que su hijo utilizara cosas de segunda así que contrató al mejor diseñador para que hiciera sus capas y toda su ropa.

Cuando había quedado desnudo en medio de la habitación comenzó a sonar la canción de i see red, y mientras la tarareaba comenzó a ponerse unos calcetines que le llegaban a la rodilla y prosiguió a ponerse el pantalón. Una vez hecho esto comenzó a ponerse una crema con olor a frutas y que dejaba su piel hidratada. Fue abotonando uno por uno los botones sin dejar de tararear la canción que siguió en su playlist. Una vez terminó de cambiarse se miró en el espejo y cepilló su suave cabellera mientras veía que todo estuviera en orden.

Toda su ropa era de la mejor tela que había por lo que está era suave y se amoldaba muy bien a todo su cuerpo resaltando ciertas partes de su anatomía.

Una vez que quedó satisfecho con su apariencia se puso su túnica y un collar el cual tenía la forma de una serpiente enrollada en un lobo. Que podía decir, le gustaban ambos animales, ese objeto era muy caro ya que estaba hecho de oro puro, los ojos de ambos animales eran adornados con esmeraldas y zafiros mientras que en el estómago del lobo se encontraba con pequeños diamantes el nombre de Severus. Ese collar fue un regalo de Danik quien se había hecho una persona muy, MUY cercana a él.

Tomó su teléfono viendo la hora y solo así se dio cuenta que ya era hora de que se fuera por lo que puso el aparato en silencio y lo guardó en su bolsillo mientras salía de la habitación.

El pelinegro iba silbando mientras caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos vacíos de aquel enorme colegio.

Mientras tanto los alumnos que se encontraban dentro del comedor estaban conversando y contando anécdotas del pasado.

-¿Recuerdas cuando casi vomitas en frente de Lily cuando acepto ser tu novia?- Dijo Remus mientras se reía al ver el enorme sonrojo que adornó el rostro del joven pelinegro.

-Lo que tú no sabes querido moony es que si vomitó- Sirius quien había dicho eso empezó a reír siendo seguido por sus demás compañeros dejando mucho más avergonzado al de lentes.

-Algo está a punto de suceder- interrumpió las risas un joven peliblanco que se encontraba comiendo tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes, Xenophilus?- Preguntó un confundido pelirrojo al ver la tranquilidad en el rostro de su compañero.

-Los nargels me lo dijeron- contestó con simpleza el Joven aún sin dejar de comer y con la mirada puesta en su alimento.

Nadie pudo decir nada ya que Dumbledore se levantó llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-Jóvenes, me complace anunciar la reintegración de un alumno al 7 año.- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad ganándose miradas de curiosidad.

-Por favor pase, joven Grimstead.- Las puertas de abrieron dejando ver al pelinegro mientras se escuchaban jadeos y cubiertos golpeando las mesas.

Severus simplemente caminó con una sonrisa tranquila mirando a Dumbledore y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a los jóvenes.

-Tal vez ustedes lo conozcan como Severus Snape pero ahora es Severus Grimstead, espero que lo hagan sentir como en su hogar. Tome asiento joven.- La sonrisa del mago mayor era aún más grande ignorando las cara de sorpresa de todos los demás.

-Le agradezco por todo, Dumbledore- Contestó haciendo una corta pausa antes de decir el nombre del mago mientras caminaba hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

Después de que el pelinegro se sentara en un espacio que se encontraba vacío los murmullos comenzaron haciendo que el joven íncubo sonriera. Sabía que todos tenían sus ojos puestos en él.

-¿Qué? ¿Esto es un sueño?- Sirius quien aún tenía sus ojos abiertos comenzó a pellizcarse el brazo.

-No puedo creerlo, es él.- Contestó Arthur quien estaba sorprendido y miraba al pelinegro como si este fuese a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

Lily estaba pálida y se había quedado sin palabras en un estado de shock, siempre supo que Severus no estaba muerto pero eso no evitó dejarla sorprendida.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Slytherin todos sus integrantes miraban de reojo al pelinegro quien se encontraba comiendo una manzana tranquilamente e ignoraba a todos.

-¿En serio es él? Creí que había muerto.- Dijo un pelinegro de nombre Rodolphus.

-A cambiado mucho, ¿Tendrá algo que ver con su cambio de apellido?- Dijo una pelinegra quien miraba descaradamente a Severus con una mueca en su rostro.

-Puede que haya sido adoptado por dos magos, Bellatrix.- le respondió su primo, Regulus Black.

-No sé qué haya pasado con él, pero se nota que viene con padres adinerados, esa túnica que trae no la puede comprar cualquiera.- Dijo un rubio que miraba intensamente al recién llegado.

-Algo cambió en él y no es solo su apariencia. Pero no logro saber que es.- Dijo una rubia quien miró a su hermana para que dejara de ver tan descaradamente al mago.

-Ya averiguaremos que es lo que le pasó, por ahora coman e ignórenlo- concluyó el rubio aún perdido en sus pensamientos. No podía creer que ese joven fuera el mismo muchacho feo que conoció.

En realidad el joven pelinegro escuchaba todo lo que decían de él y por dentro se estaba muriendo de risa, estaba disfrutando la atención obtenida.

Una vez que todos terminaron de comer se les dio la indicación de que se retiraran por lo que todos se levantaron para irse.

Los perfectos de Slytherin iban guiando a todos aunque en realidad la mayoría tenía la mirada puesta en el pelinegro quien estaba tarareando una canción.

Una vez que llegaron a la sala común todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones exceptuando a un grupo de jóvenes, entre ellos el íncubo.

-Así que has regresado.- dijo Regulus quien se había sentado en el sillón que estaba en frente de la silla donde estaba sentado el pelinegro ganándose solo un asentimiento por parte de este.

-¿Dónde has estado?- Preguntó con algo de brusquedad Bellatrix quien estaba sentada aún lado de su primo.

-Por aquí y por allá, más que nada en el mundo muggle- Severus respondió con una sonrisa tranquila dejando sorprendidos a los presentes, en el pasado él nunca había sonreído o se encontraba tranquilo ante algunas preguntas.

-¿En ese despreciable lugar? Típico de ti- dijo Lucius haciendo una mueca de asco.

-Despreciable para las personas que no tienen la inteligencia suficiente para sacarle el mayor provecho al lugar.- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa burlona mientras se levantaba del sillón y comenzaba a caminar hacia su habitación.

Los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta en un estado de shock ante lo dicho por ojinegro. No cabía duda que el Severus que conocían ya no estaba y eso les molestaba un poco, solo esperaban que aún quisiera unirse al señor oscuro.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No morí, estaba con flojera ssjsjs. Aquí está el siguiente capitulo, espero que lo disfruten.

**_Todos pueden hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que quieren._ **

Al día siguiente cuando el pelinegro abrió los ojos empezó a desear volver al infierno o a su casa en el mundo muggle. No quería ir a clases en especial porque él ya sabía todo lo que se iba a enseñar.

Soltó un gruñido antes de levantarse e ir al baño a hacer sus necesidad y bañarse, su rutina era de por lo menos 1 hora a 1 hora y media que era lo que tardaba en bañarse, ponerse shampoo al igual que cremas para cuidar su piel y mantenerla limpia.

Al salir puso música alternativa ya que está le encantaba. Desde que comenzó a estar más con muggles le encontró el gusto a todos los géneros musicales por lo que ahora no podía vivir sin música.

Se puso sus suaves túnicas y decidió no ir a comer, esto no le afectaba ya que no lo necesitaba realmente.

Todavía faltaba mucho para que comenzará su clase de pociones por lo que se sentó en un columpio que había puesto en la noche y empezó a balancearse mientras disfrutaba de las canciones.

En el comedor, cierto grupo de Gryffindor estaba esperando a que el pelinegro apareciera. La noche anterior no pudieron dormir bien por los pensamientos que abordaron sus mentes.

-Tal vez no venga a desayunar- dijo el chico de cicatrices mientras mordía una manzana y miraba de reojo la puerta como si en cualquier momento el pelinegro entrara por ella.

-Tal vez lo soñamos, algo como un sueño colectivo- dijo Peter como si eso fuese la verdad absoluta.

-No seas idiota, no fue un sueño.- Le contestó James quien se encontraba nervioso y ansioso por ver a su antigua víctima.

-No sé cómo actuar con él, sé que debemos conversar pero parece ser una pésima idea.- Dijo Sirius quien se encontraba igual o peor que James. En su mente se creaban eventos catastróficos. 

En la mesa de Slytherin las cosas no eran muy diferentes, todos estaban en guardia esperando a que el pelinegro llegara.

-No creo que venga- Dijo Regulus quien era el más tranquilo, él no tuvo muchas conversaciones con Severus en el pasado así que su regreso no lo perturbaba en nada. Solo había una ligera curiosidad por el chico.

-Tenemos que acercarnos a él, otra vez- Dijo Evan Roiser quien veía a Lucius mientras comía.

-Eso es obvio, Roiser.- Le contestó el rubio quien estaba tratando de pensar en una forma de acercase y ganar una vez más su confianza. Después de todo, el señor oscuro aún lo quiere en sus filas.

Cuando los alumnos fueron al salón de pociones se sorprendieron de ver al pelinegro sentado en el escritorio del profesor mientras le sonreía y conversaba con él.

-Bueno, profesor, creo que han llegado los demás, ¿Qué tal si después de clases continuamos con nuestra conversación?-dijo con una risa coqueta mientras que se bajaba del escritorio y caminaba hacia algún asiento viendo sobre su hombro al profesor esperando su respuesta.

-Me parece genial, aunque creo que sería mejor que fuera ya que termines tus clases- Respondió con una sonrisa que solo se hizo más grande al ver como el joven asentía.

El pelinegro en realidad no esperaba encontrar a alguien en el aula pero igual le alegró que fuera su antiguo profesor, le era conveniente ganárselo para que este le proporcionará algunos ingredientes para su madre Lilith. Tal vez si se la chupaba hoy o lo seducía pueda lograrlo más rápido, siempre supo que slughorn sentía cierta atracción por él pero ahora era más notoria, se alegró de ver la lujuria en sus ojos al verlo por lo que no dudo en entablar una conversación con él siendo poco a poco más atrevido hasta sentarse en la mesa con las piernas cruzadas y balanceándolas lentamente.

Una vez que la clase empezó de inmediato el pelinegro comenzó a aburrirse por lo que comenzó a jugar con su varita dibujando algunos símbolos en el aire con ella ganándose una mirada confundida de su compañero quien si recordaba bien era ese joven longbottom.

El profesor les había dejado hacer una poción pero está tardaba mucho y la tenían que hacer con su compañero. Una vez que slughorn terminó de dar las instrucciones Severus levantó la mano.

-¿Qué necesita, Joven?- Preguntó con una sonrisa mirando fijamente a al pelinegro haciendo que los demás se incomodaran.

-¿Si terminamos la poción antes de que se termine la clase podemos salir?- El joven quería irse de allí, era la oportunidad perfecta para para ir con madam pince.

-Me parece justo, sí, el equipo que termine primero podrá salir de clases.- Contestó después de un momento de silencio.

-¿Quieres salir temprano?- Severus le preguntó con una sonrisa a su compañero.

-Me gustaría poder estudiar más.- Contestó con una sonrisa vacilante y una mirada tentativa. No sabía que tenía en mente el pelinegro y eso lo ponía nervioso.

-Has lo que te digo y saldremos en 20 minutos- dijo con una sonrisa mientras encendía el caldero.

Frank estaba sorprendido y no creía terminar la poción en ese tiempo ya que el en libro decía que se podrían demorar entre 1 hora a 1 hora y media en prepararla pero de todos modos siguió las instrucciones del pelinegro dándose cuenta que no estaba leyendo el libro.

El pelinegro había pedido ingredientes que no estaban en el libro y no seguía el modo de preparación indicado haciendo que el gryffindor se pusiera ansioso y confundido.

20 minutos después la poción tomó el color que indicaba el libro lo que dejó sorprendido al león y satisfecho a la serpiente.

-Profesor, ya hemos terminado- Dijo Severus con alegría mientras ponía la poción en el contenedor

-¿En serio?- Slughorn estaba sorprendido de que lo hubieran terminado, él tardaba 1 hora haciéndolo.

-Sip- El pelinegro se levantó y le dio el frasco a su profesor mientras que caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta sin importarle las caras sorprendidas de sus compañeros.- ¿No vienes, Longbottom?

El nombrado salió del shock en el que estaba y siguió al pelinegro fuera del aula dejando un silencio en el salón.

-Les sugiero que sigan haciendo su poción antes de que- El caldero de Peter y Arthur había explotado haciendo que el mayor parpadeara y los mirara mientras suspiraba-Antes de que un caldero explote-

Mientras tanto Severus y Frank iban caminando con tranquilidad o por lo menos el primero lo hacía mientras que el Gryffindor tenía mil preguntas en su cabeza.

-Si tienes algo que decir o preguntar hazlo, no me voy a enojar- dijo el pelinegro quien no volteo a ver en ningún momento a Frank pero en sus labios tenía una sonrisa.

-Y-Yo, ¿Cómo sabes tanto de pociones?- Preguntó por fin después de tartamudear un poco.

-Tuve tutores privados que me ayudaron a comprender cosas que antes no sabía- Contestó mientras sonreía al recordar como Lilith y Lucifer le enseñaban todo lo que ahora sabe.

-Eso es genial, yo no soy bueno en muchas cosas- Dijo mientras suspiraba, a pesar de que se esforzaba por aprender no lo lograba.

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar, cuando tengas una duda puedes venir a mí- Respondió mientras veía como el rostro del Gryffindor lo miraba con esperanza.

-Te lo agradezco mucho- Dijo con sinceridad, no cabía duda de que el pelinegro era muy bueno en pociones, tal vez con su ayuda por fin podría mejorar.

-Cuando quieras, ahora me tengo que ir. Que disfrutes de tu tiempo libre- Dijo mientras le giñaba un ojo y se iba caminando hacia otro lugar.

Frank no pudo evitar ver sonreír y mirar la dirección que había tomado el slytherin. Tampoco pudo evitar que su miraba bajara un poco viendo como las caderas del pelinegro se movían de manera sensual al caminar.

-Rayos, contrólate Frank.- Se dijo a sí mismo una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo mientras se sonrojaba completamente.

Mientras el Gryffindor estaba peleando por dentro Severus tenía una enorme sonrisa, apenas llevaba un día en Hogwarts y ya tenía un gran avance.

Por ahora solo siguió caminando hacia la biblioteca en donde esperaba encontrarla vacía para así poder llevar a cabo su plan de seducir a la bibliotecaria.

Mientras tanto, dentro del aula Peter y Arthur habían sido llevados a la sala médica mientras slughorn esperaba a que sus otros alumnos terminaran la poción.

-¿Cómo terminó tan rápido?- preguntó confundida Lily, ella ya estaba exhausta y aun no terminaba.

-No tengo idea, ni él siendo bueno en pociones puede terminar tan rápido- Contestó James mientras hacía una mueca y trataba de ayudar a Lily pero no era de mucha utilidad ya que sus habilidades en pociones eran muy deficientes.

-Es obvio que modificó la poción- Respondió Sirius quien estaba en frente de ellos haciendo equipo con Remus quien solo asintió.

-Bueno, sea lo que sea. Frank tiene suerte de estar emparejado con él.- Dijo finalmente Lily mientras hacia una mueca una mueca.

Ella había querido sentarse junto con el pelinegro una vez que este se sentó pero al final no pudo hacer ya que le dio pena.

En cambio Frank había sido el último en entrar y al darse cuenta de que el único lugar disponible era junto al pelinegro no tardo en demostrar sus nervios.

-Tienes razón, se veía que estaban teniendo una conversación amigable- Dijo Remus quien había visto de reojo la interacción que habían tenido sus dos compañeros.

-Bueno, eso no importa. Ahora debemos terminar esto para poder ser libres- Dijo Sirius quien solo hizo una mueca ante el comentario de su amigo.

Después de esa pequeña charla todos se dispusieron a terminar la dichosa poción antes de que se terminara la clase.


	7. Chapter 7

Cuando Severus llegó a la biblioteca se dio cuenta que está se encontró vacía por lo que una sonrisa se instaló rápidamente en sus labios mientras caminaba de manera lenta tocando los estantes y recordando todos los libros que leyó en ese lugar hasta llegar a donde se busca la bibliotecaria sentada.

-Hola, mucho tiempo sin verla.- Dijo el pelinegro aun su sonrisa y mirando a la mujer que estaba en frente de él.

-¿Severus? No puedo creerlo.- Dijo la mujer quien mantenía sus ojos abiertos en una clara muestra de sorpresa.

-El mismo- Contestó sin borrar su sonrisa mientras la veía a los ojos.

-Casi no te reconozco- Admitió la mujer quien parpadeo un par de veces como si el joven que estaba en frente de ella era un producto de su imaginación.

-Nadie se atreve a decírmelo pero sé que no me reconocen por mi aspecto- el pelinegro respondió sabiendo los pensamientos que atravesaban la mente de la pobre mujer mientras se reía suavemente.

-Bueno, tampoco fue mucho cambio. Ahora te ves mejor que antes- Respondió la mujer haciendo una pausa entre las palabras "ves y mejor".

-¿En serio? Se lo agradezco respondió- el pelinegro quien ahora se encontró inclinado en la mesa que se encontró en frente de la bibliotecaria.

-Muy en serio- Contestó la mujer con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios rojos y con su mirada brillante.

-Usted también se ve muy bien, siempre ha sido una mujer atractiva- Alagó Severus mientras levantaba una de sus cejas y la miraba de arriba hacia abajo de forma descarada.

-¿Aún con mis años? - Preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona mientras se sentaba de lado y cruzaba las piernas.

-Los años solo han acentuado más su beauty- Respondió con una sonrisa mientras se enderezaba y rodeaba la mesa para sentarse en ella quedando en frente de la castaña.

-Me alagas, Severus- Dijo manteniendo su sonrisa juguetona mientras que en sus mejillas aparecía un tenue sonrojo y sus brillaban con una pizca de atracción.

-Solo digo la verdad, siempre sentí cierta atracción física hacia usted- Se aventuró a decir con un tono de voz seductor que surtió efecto en la castaña.

-¿Y qué fue lo que te detuvo? - Preguntó manteniendo el tono juguetón mientras tomaba un mechón de su cabello y lo movía un poco.

-Pues ya sabe, yo soy un simple estudiante y usted era toda una mujer. Aparte no soy de los que buscan algo serio- Dijo mientras hablaba en tono bajo y se mordía el labio inferior while que por dentro se estaba divirtiendo.

El pelinegro sabía muy bien que la mujer no iba a resistirse a él, su aura y magnetismo atraía a las personas de manera inmediata pero él prefería jugar con sus víctimas, eso le había enseñado Lilith y Danik después de todo. ¿De qué sirve ser un demonio sexual si no lo vas a disfrutar?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo busco algo serio? -Preguntó en tono seductor mientras que su mano tocaba la pierna del pelinegro de manera insinuante.

-No lo sé, era solo un niño. Ahora se muchas cosas.-Dijo mientras que con su pie acariciaba las piernas de la mujer.

La castaña paro sus movimientos en la pierna del joven y aun manteniendo su sonrisa se levantó de la silla para después rodear el cuello del pelinegro con sus brazos mientras se acercaba a su rostro.

-¿Y qué cosas sabes ahora? - Susurró en el oído de Severus haciendo que este soltara una sonrisa baja y grave mientras hacía su rostro hacía atrás quedando cara a cara con la castaña.

-Aún falta 1 hora para que los demás salgan de clases, ¿Por qué no le muestro? - dijo con voz grave y baja mientras que sus manos tomaban la cintura de la mayor.

-Me parece perfecto- Respondió a centímetros de los labios de Severus mientras lo veía a los ojos.

El pelinegro solo sonrió para después besar de manera apasionada los labios de la mujer mayor mientras deslizaba sus manos dentro de su blusa tocando la piel expuesta y escuchaba el pequeño jadeo que soltó la castaña.

Mientras tanto Frank estaba agradecido vagando por la escuela, había terminado la tarea de transformaciones y mentalmenteció al destino por juntarlo con severus. Algo bueno debía haber hecho antes.

Aún faltaban 10 minutos para ir a la siguiente clase y la maestra les dio 20 de tolerancia así que decidió salir de la escuela para pasear por el lago, hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a ese lugar y tenía minutos ganas de reflexionar un poco. Aún no creía que el pelinegro había regresado después de que se le creyera muerto.

En realidad no le extrañaba su cambio de apariencia, por lo que había escuchado el joven mago había sido adoptado por una familia sangre pura por lo que supuso que había hecho un ritual para que este adquiriera rasgos de ambos padres. Lo que si era extraño era el aura que emanaba, algo había cambiado y Frank no lograba saber que era, tenía un presentimiento pero no sabía si era malo o bueno.

Los pensamientos del joven mago fueron interrumpidos al sentir como se impactaba contra algo o más alguien ya que escucho un bajo alarido de dolor.

Justo en frente de él se encontró un mago quien estaba en el suelo sentado mientras se tocaba la boca, al parecer se la había golpeado por accidente.

-Fíjate por donde vas idiota.- Contestó el mago sangre pura que se encuentra aún en el suelo mientras se tocaba el labio.

-Perdón, no era mi intención- Contestó con nerviosismo tratando de no entrar en pánico al percatarse quien era la persona con la que había chocado.

-Longbottom, no me sorprende que hayas sido tú, eres un idiota.- Contestó el Slytherin mientras se levantaba con dignidad y se sacudía sus túnicas.

-No era mi intención, Lestrenge.- Dijo el Gryffindor tratando de no mostrar su nerviosismo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-No me interesa si era tu intención o no- Dijo el pelinegro mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la cara del gryffindor quien se sobresaltó un poco más sin embargo no se movió.

-Tampoco es mi problema, ambos tuvimos la culpa, si tú también hubieras puesto atención no te habrías caído.- Contestó el gryffindor mientras suspiraba sonoramente y rodaba los ojos.

-No te quieras pasar de listo, Longbottom.- El pelinegro tomó la camisa del castaño y lo jaló hacía él quedando a centímetros de su rostro el cual tenía una mueca que resaltaba su enojo.

-No me estoy pasando de listo y aunque lo hiciera tú no podrías hacerme nada- Frank no se movió de la posición en la que se encontró, simplemente miró al mago directamente los ojos.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? - dijo Rebastian con una mirada desafiante sin alejarse del rostro contrario.

-Sabes que la profesor Minerva no lo permitiría- Contestó mientras sonreía con suficiencia sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Puedo hacerte muchas cosas sin siquiera romper una regla- Susurró el Slytherin a escasos centímetros de los labios del Gryffindor que se quedó estático por un momento.

Después de decir eso Rebastian simplemente sonrió sin dejar de ver los ojos de frank quien aún no se movía y tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par para posteriormente separarse un poco e irse no sin antes empujar el hombro contrario con el propio.

-Deberías empezar a irte al aula, puede que llegar tardes- Dijo con una sonrisa y una voz burlona mientras lo veía sobre su hombro.

Eso pareció ser suficiente para hacer que Longbottom por fin reaccionara y parpadeará unas cuantas veces mientras veía como la serpiente entraba al castillo.

-Vaya, no pensé que tendrías ese tipo de relación con Lestrenge, tenía ganas de juntar sus cabezas para que se besaran.- Dijo Severus quien se encuentra aún lado del Gryffindor ocasionando que este diera un pequeño salto y mirara al mago aún lado de él .

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí? - preguntó mientras se tocaba el pecho y respiraba profundamente tratando de que su acelerado corazón se tranquilizara.

-No mucho, desde que Lestrenge y tú chocaron, ¿Desde cuándo se quieren comer la boca? - Preguntó severus con auténtica curiosidad que solo aumentó al ver el fuerte sonrojo que cubrió el rostro de Frank.

-Nosotros no queremos hacer eso, casi ni nos hablamos- Contestó avergonzado while miraba a otro lado y empezaba a caminar hacia el castillo siendo seguido por el pelinegro.

-¿No? ¿Entonces por qué en algunos momentos se miraban a los labios como si quisieran comerse? - Preguntó en tono burlón que fue captado por su acompañante quien solo se tensó un poco y siguió caminando.

No podía engañar al pelinegro ya que después de todo él fue entrenado para sentir las fuentes de deseo sexual y / o romántico con el fin de tomar la apariencia de la persona deseada por la víctima.

Ante el silencio del gryffindor severus estuvo a punto de decir un comentario pero decidió dejarlo pensar las cosas, aparte ya iban llegando a la puerta del aula pero una sonrisa malvada apareció en sus labios.

-Si quieres ayuda para convencer a Lestrenge de entrar a tus juegos sexuales estaría encantando de ayudarte- dijo el pelinegro en un susurro siendo perfectamente escuchado por el castaño mientras lo veía con burla al mirar como toda la cara de su acompañante se ponía roja y eran vistos por algunos alumnos que ya estaban en el salón de clases.


End file.
